This invention relates to a kinematic improvement in the function of common scissors. The common scissors have two cutting blades which extend proximally to form the two handles. These are movable past one another on a pivot placed centrally. The pivot holds the two blades/handles together. When the scissors are used over a large surface, e.g. when tailoring on a table, the required movement of the handles lifts the point of the cutting (where the blade edges slide past one another) up from the table, disturbing the position of the material being cut. This is particularly annoying with fine, soft fabrics. Making the handles bent upwards so as to lift them off the surface would allow the lower blade to remain flat on the table, but would result in poorly balanced and difficult to use scissors. The advantage of being able to somewhat push against the table would also be lost.
When such simple scissors are used for example to remove bandages, care must be exercised not to hurt the patent. This requires unnatural movement of the hand. As the lower blade of the scissors is controlled by the thumb of the operator, and it must not change angulation, the finger(s) of the hand and the whole hand must be moved to angulate the upper blade of the scissors. This movement can of course be learned, but does not come naturally.
The same is true of surgical scissors. Typically the lower blade is out of the sight of the surgeon and should not be angulated so as to point deeper into tissues. This requires the thumb to be stationary and the hand to move.